Xiaolin Legacy - The Saga of Shoku Warrior Raimundo
by no1xiaolinshowdownfan
Summary: Following on from Raimundo's promotion to Shoku Warrior, he is the first to know of the monks greatest quest to date. The forces of evil have grown stronger with the alliance of Chase and Wuya


Prophecy of The Chosen One

In the distant land of China, four monks were taken under the wing of Master Fung to both train themselves to become great warriors, and travel the world to retrieve the ancient artefacts that were hidden from the forces of evil 1,500 years ago. These artefacts known as sheng gong wu were created by the great Grand Master Dashi - the greatest Xiaolin dragon of all time, and they were scattered across the Earth following a fierce battle between good and evil. The battle between Dashi and the forces of evil however did not put a stop to evil once and for all, the evil Heylin witch Wuya that was imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box, was released 1,500 years later by a young boy scientist named Jack Spicer, and one of Dashi's greatest students Chase Young turned to the dark side. Wuya, now restored to her human form albeit with lesser than full power has joined forces with Chase Young and the pair have proven a most worthy force for the monks to contend with. This story sees how the four monks in training Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay must work together as a team to stop Wuya from retrieving the sheng gong wu and being restored to full power, and also from Chase's plans.

The four monks are currently outside the temple grounds fending off against an array of machines named Jokerbots by their creator Jack Spicer. The Jokerbots, which appear to be gliding replications of a green haired white facepainted man wearing a purple suit are flying in different directions, but the monks are ready to strike back.

The monks call the names of their battle techniques as they fight off the robots.

"Jumping cougar" calls Omi, a small bald-headed monk jumps eight feet above the ground, and moves left to kick one of the Jokerbots in the head. This head falls of the robot, and Omi picks up the head to swing it at another one of the robots.

"Judelai flip, fire" says Kimiko, the medium-sized Japanese girl with black pigtails jumps about the same height as Omi as spins herself around, the next moment she is surrounded by a stream of flames, which she fires in different directions to strike a number of the robots.

Omi continues to throw the head of the robot he destroyed at several more, eventually as a few more of the robots fell to the ground Clay, the tall cowboy dressed Texas-based monk unleashes an earthquake by placing his foot on the ground. "Seismic kick, Earth" yells the confident young man as the sections of the Earth collide in against the robots.

Clay stood before Jack Spicer, who was gliding and staring down at the monks surrounded by the last five of his Jokerbots, Clay pointed to him and said "Your robots are about as helpless as a beggar in the slums of Vegas, Spicer".

"Talk, talk, talk cowboy, you may be able to fight off my Jokerbots but your friend Raimundo still stands no chance of protecting the sheng gong wu".

"Your the one who does nothing but talk Jack" replied Raimundo, the young brown-haired monk wearing a black gown emerged and stood next to Clay.

Jack flew downwards in attempt to fight off Raimundo and Clay, as he attacked the small bean-shaped villain named Hannibal Bean jumped from a pocket in Jack's jacket in an attempt to reach the vault to take some of the sheng gong wu. However in a second Jack, his Jokerbots and Hannibal Bean were engulfed by a gust of wind that propelled them fourty feet above the ground. As the group of villains remained in that position, Raimundo called "Wudai Gale Wind" and they were thrown into the far distance.

Omi ran to Raimundo to congratulate him on his victory "Raimundo, you have proven well as leader of our team, not even breaking a tear with Jack Spicer, his robots and Hannibal Bean".

"The battle may be won young monks, but a victory is like a drop in the ocean on the journey of a thousand miles" said the leader of the temple, Master Fung, the bald-headed teacher wearing a blue robe.

Omi, Kimiko and Clay immediately faced Master Fung as he stood above them at the steps on the entrance to the temple, Raimundo turned as soon as the middle-aged man continued to speak.

"You have all completed your individual quests, now that one has been chosen as leader that leader will be informed of the next quest at the least expected time".

"Oh, oh, he is talking about you my good friend" Omi said as he turned his face to Raimundo, "So Raimundo you must tell us all when is the next time to fend of the forces of evil".

"I admire your aspirations young monk, for time will tell that destiny unfolds in ways beyond our natural comprehension" Master Fung replied, as he finished speaking he immediately turned away from the monks.

Meanwhile at a skull shaped mountain facing a large woodland area, stood a villain dressed in goldish green and black armour and a red headed witch wearing a black dress. The formidable Chase Young and Wuya are ready to prove their prowess as an evil duo against the monks in what is expected to be the biggest fight ever taken by either side.

"I think that we may finally be able to put the sheng gong wu to good use, Wuya"

"As much as the wu we have now can do for us, it will only be when we have retrieved the four most powerful sheng gong wu that I can be restored to full power, and you know the only way we can rule the world will be if I can shrowd the world in darkness once more"

"If we can use the sheng gong wu wisely and ressurect the Heylin Dragon from the underworld the monks won't stand a chance"

So back at the temple, Raimundo is sitting next to the opening to the vault in a state of meditation, and Omi approaches from behind to question him from all corners.

"Please, please tell me about our next quest"

"Omi, we will know about our next quest when I am contacted at the least expected moment"

"Oh well, its just I was not expecting to hear any end of the world stories, so just figured that now may be the right time"

"If that is so, then you were expecting to know about the next quest. I'm tired, I don't know about you Omi but I'm ready to hit the bed"

"Sleep tight Raimundo, don't let the pillow insects bite"

With that, and as soon as he reached his room in the temple, Raimundo fell flat on his sleeping bag without his pyjamas and lay there in his new black gown, Omi was staring at him from behind, however Clay and Kimiko were there to ensure he would not interfere. Omi attempted to approach Raimundo and speak, but Clay and Kimiko blocked his wide mouth with their hands.

"I understand, as team leader I must respect Raimundo's right to meditate in privacy"

"And to let him get his twelve hours so that he can be fighting fit for when the next sheng gong wu activates" whispered Kimiko.

The other three monks then left Raimundo there, as the young monk lay there, in his consciousness he felt something that was unlike anything he ever knew. It was as if his soul was being sent back through the ages, what he saw was himself lying there in a portal occasionally witnessing flashbacks from down through the ages, such as the two world wars, the colonialist era, the middle ages until eventually he saw the Xiaolin Temple while it was still under construction.

At this time, he felt himself soaring thirty feet above the ground the only thing the young Dragon couldn't feel was his body, his spirit was sent back 1,500 years. In the distance, he saw a woman that vaguely resembled Wuya and she appeared to be fighting a battle, Raimundo soared to the location where this was occuring out of interest to see what was happening.

As Raimundo arrived to the area where the battle was taking place, it was indeed Wuya, and she was facing Master Monk Guan and Chase Young. Within a minute, as Wuya launched another laser beam at Guan, the bald headed, Xiaolin Dragon with a black pigtail lost grip of a sheng gong wu that appeared to resemble a treasure chest. Chase Young was also too weak to fight back, so Wuya stood there with the four mysterious sheng gong wu.

"Prepare you pathetic disciples of Dashi, now that I have the four divine sheng gong wu I can ressurect the most powerful being ever known to evil. Gon-Yu Treasure, Inferno Avatar, Trembling Plates of Namazu, Carved Dragon, awaken from your ancient slumber all mighty Diyu".

With that Raimundo saw a large opening of the Earth's plates, magma arose from the Earth's core, surrounded by a twister as a great flood started to build up, the wind then separated the elements all across the globe, the world was immediately engulfed in darkness and in an instant flash of light a serpentine Dragon surrounded the whole area of the location where Wuya was fighting against the two trained Monks.

Master Monk Guan and Chase Young awoke to see the most powerful force that ever threatened the world right in their faces, Dashi immediately spoke "I have failed you Grand Master".

However within an instant Dashi appeared and started to run all along the Dragon's backside, Wuya launched laser beams at the man regarded by many as the greatest of all Xiaolin Monks. Dashi however managed to redirect every beam blasted by Wuya toward the Dragon. Dashi then made a leap twenty feet above ground level as the Dragon attempted to launch a blast of flames at him. Dashi then turned around and activated a sheng gong wu that resembled a ruby surrounded in gold.

"Eye of Dashi" the monk called as he launched a wave of electric bolts, however Dashi's thunderbolts were soon overpowered by the Dragon's powerful thrust of flames. So instead of letting himself be hit by the flamethrower, Dashi descended to the ground, falling on his knees, however the ground below himself, Guan and Chase started to collapse.

Raimundo could not believe that all three of the mighty warriors appeared to be no match for Wuya and the Dragon, however before they could fall to the centre of the Earth, Dashi grabbed a hold of the other two and immediately they vanished into thin air. All this was done in an attempt to make it appear to Wuya and the Dragon that they have lost, but the three Dragons stood on top of a nearby hill to plan their next move.

That was all that Raimundo could see of what happened 1,500 years ago, when he expected things to become any worse than they currently were, his spirit was immediately returned to his body lying atop a sleeping bag in the present age.

The next day, Omi, Kimiko, Dojo and Clay all gathered at the corridor of the entrance to the temple as Raimundo stood before them to inform the team of their next mission.

"It is every 1,500 years that the four most powerful sheng gong wu will activate all within a short space of time, once those sheng gong wu are in the wrong hands they may be used to ressurect the Grand Heylin Dragon Diyu. It is our destiny as the four chosen ones to make sure those wu are kept from the hands of Wuya, Chase Young and Hannnibal Bean. I cannot guarantee when the first will become active, all I know is that when it does as a team we will need to be prepared".

"So, there is four sheng gong wu, I take it that means that there is one for each of our elements" Omi responded.

"You are correct, the Gon-Yu Treasure allows one to ressurect the Great Flood of China, and to command all the waters of the earth. The Inferno Avatar similarly allows the user to manipulate all the powers of heat energy. The Trembling Plates of Namazu allows one to move the Earth's plates at will, and thus be in control of all Earthly forces. The Carved Dragon assumes control of any forces related to the element of wind. However no one other than Wuya has ever possessed all four at a time and been able to use them together, the ressurection of Diyu from the underworld is something that should not happen twice in this life".

Dojo immediately started to cry, the short green dragon jumped up on Raimundo's shoulders and wrapped himself around the young team leader.

"You have come a long way Dragon of the wind, I can only imagine how proud the master must be right now".

Master Fung immediately walked out toward the young Dragon of the wind, he said "You have learned well Raimundo, not just from my three years training you, but from your individual quest, your self-taught knowledge of the sheng gong wu, and the prophecy that chose you to inform Omi, Kimiko and Clay of what is to come. When the next sheng gong wu becomes active, whether it be a typical sheng gong wu or the first of the four forbidden wu I know that you will be prepared for anything that comes this way".

"For the first time I think I can understand every word you say master" Kimiko responded in a somewhat cheeky tone.

Master Fung turned red in the face, "Oh well, I...".

Raimundo immediately placed his hand on Master Fung's shoulder and spoke to him, "Master Fung, we may not have always agreed on everything in the past, but I have learned now that whether we can understand your high vocabulary of the English language, it has without question moved me forward in the right direction, so thank you".

"Well I see that someone has finally recognized the poet of Fung" Dojo responded.

Omi, Kimiko and Clay immediately crossed their arms and shook their heads, as Dojo stared at them he took their sign language as a way of saying no.

Raimundo immediately left the corridor, and disappeared into the temple grounds, Master Fung was also gone.

It was shortly after Rai's departure, but in a moment of awkward silence, Kimiko was the first to speak.

"I have never seen so much confidence in Rai".

"He is no more insecure now than a orphan pig in a drenched mudpool" Clay responded.

"I have never doubted my student in Raimundo for an instant".

Kimiko, Clay and Dojo all stared at him with unimpressed faces and slowly moved away and went out through the front entrance of the temple.

"Hey, it was a sentiment. He was the last to become an apprentice before my guidance, what about when I approached him meditating at the lava pool, or telling me I wouldn't turn to the dark side, I was training her long before Raimundo" Omi screamed as he ran off in an attempt to catch up with the other three.


End file.
